Dorime
by phannie1973
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day at school. Until someone decides to bring a gun along. What will happen?


**DORIME**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the idea of the story.**

It was a normal day on Austin High School. Kids were on class. Studying, talking, having lunch and some other stuff.

'A little boring' thought Analeigh as she was coming out of her classroom.

She walked to her locker and opened it. Analeigh had lived her entire life on Littleton, nothing really "exciting" happened in there, however she had a pretty good life.

Her best friend Taylor approached her. Taylor had been her friend since they were little girls. "Hey" she said smiling.

"What's up?" replied Analeigh smiling too.

"You ready?" asked Taylor, reminding her that they agreed to study for their huge biology test. They were going to go to the classroom, study in there and stay in there for the test. It was like a routine for them. Whenever they had something really important (for school), they went into a classroom and study in there. This time wasn't different, and it might save their lives.

Darren groaned. He couldn't sleep last night. Maybe he was too excited, or too nervous, or…scared.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was really scared. Of his dad, his brothers, school, scared of _him. _The one that made him planned this nightmare. Darren didn't want that to happen, but Toby threatened him, and he was scared, Darren was scared.

He didn't know what to do, but the only way to avoid all of this (or most of it), was going to school.

So he stood up from bed, and dressed in black, as he thought of a way to get out of this.

Analeigh went to the parking lot of school. She forgot some of her books on Taylor's car. She opened the door and took them out. When she turned around she saw a black car parking three cars in front of her. She kept looking to see who was coming out of the car. _"Darren"_ she whispered to herself, her heart started pumping faster.

Yes, she was in love with him. Then she remembered he missed the math test they had at second period. She saw him pulling several things out of his car, but she couldn't figure out what. "Probably stuff for some project" she thought. She decided to talk to him.

"Hey Darren!" she called him out.

Analeigh and Darren were the kind of teens that liked each other, but didn't have the guts to confess their love. Sure, they talked and everything, but they never had a real conversation.

Trying to fix things between them, Taylor set up a date for the two of them. Of course they didn't know it was set up, they thought that it was just a group of friends hanging out on a Friday night. And when no one showed up, they thought they were busy or something. Anyway, they had a wonderful time together at the movies, Darren even put his arm around her and Analeigh put her head on his shoulder. After the movie, they walked together around the mall; he tried to hold her hand, but was too nervous to do it.

"Darren!" she called him again, thinking that he hadn't listened to her. Actually he didn't want to talk to anybody; he just wanted this day to be over. She approached him seconds later. "Hey" she said smiling shyly.

"Hey" he replied not wanting to look at her.

"You didn't show up at the test this morning" she commented.

"It doesn't matter anymore" he said finally making eye contact with her.

Analeigh got worried.

"What's going on? Why are you acting so weird?" she asked after a while.

"What are you talking about? Everything is fine!" he said a little nervous.

"No, it's not. You are not being you!" she said raising her voice.

"Anna" he said softening his voice. He sighed. "You're beautiful, and we have had great times together. You are perfect and I like you, a lot" he whispered looking into her eyes. "I want you, no. I need you, to go home, don't go inside, please" he finished kissing her forehead. Then he turned around and walked towards Toby's car.

Analeigh stood there, confused. She then heard the bell ring and forgetting everything Darren said to her, she went inside the school.

**Reviews are appreciated! :)**


End file.
